Zadr Sweet and Sour
by Bubbly12
Summary: Zim and Dib have both moved on with there lives but they are going to find out that they both will need each other or will Zim's best pals get in the way of their love.
1. Chapter 1

Zadr Sweet and Sour

I don't own Invader Zim, but I do own Scarlet and Ernie

Dib's POV

Today was just an ordinary boring day of school. Nothing was exciting anymore since Zim gave up taking over the Earth. We're both in high school and since we both barely talk to each other I became kind of good at sports like basketball. I'm team captain and also nobody calls me crazy anymore. And Zim he's also popular too I guess since all the girls go crazy over him. He's changed his attitude too. He's quieter now and really smart because he gets all straight A's. He also changed his disguise too; he wears a black shirt, red jacket, black tight jeans, blue sneakers, fingerless gloves, and shaggy black hair. He also has two best friends and they always hang out together. Their names are Scarlet and Ernie. I also know that they already know Zim's secret. I still wear the same close as always; even though things are going okay I still miss the old times when there was me and him.

Zim's POV

I was writing down notes which the science teacher named Ms. Jackson told us to write to study for our test tomorrow. Then the bell rang and everyone dashed toward the door ready to go home. As I walked toward the door I saw Dib looking at me, which is weird because we never really talk or fight anymore. But he accuses me of an alien when we are partnered for a class project. But I just ignored him and went to look for Scarlet and Ernie because we're going to the movies today. Scarlet wears a pink shirt with no sleeves that shows stomach and black skirt. Her hair is light brown and looks kind of silky and her eyes are purple. I sort have a little crush on her. Ernie has spiky black hair and wears a red shirt and baggy blue jeans and has dark brown eyes. He was the very first human friend I had and then Scarlet came along. "Hey guys ready to go watch 'Bad Teacher'!" "Heck yeah!" exclaimed Ernie. "Hey Zim why is that kid with the big kid glaring at you?" asked Scarlet. "That's Dib he was my e-""Dib the captain of the basket team!" interrupted Ernie. "Yes he was an old enemy of mine" "Why?" questioned Scarlet "Also he's glaring at me and you Zim and not Ernie." she whispered. "Why was he your enemy?" asked Ernie. "He tried to expose me and dissect Me." said Zim in an angry tone because he sort liked Dib in a more romance feeling. "Well why are standing here for we better go before the good seats are taken!" "Sure!" exclaimed Scarlet and Ernie.

Dib's POV

I can't believe that Alien ignored me like that and the way Zim looked at that girl and could've sworn he blushed. Truth is that I do like Zim a lot and want him to mine. I also don't share so Scarlet this is WAR!


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet's POV

Oh Zim I always wanted to ask you out, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship with my feelings for you. "Hey Scarlet are you okay, you seem really quiet!" "Oh I'm fine Zim, besides a lot of people are quiet." "Yeah but you're the kind of person who doesn't stop talking and talking." Answered Ernie "Shut up!" she screamed. "Where're here guys, so will you two stop screaming and get our tickets please!" "She started it Zim!"

Zim's POV

"Three tickets for Bad Teacher please." "Okay that would $3.95 please sir" I gave the lady a 20 and received my change and the three of us went to go find seats and watch the movie.

After the movie (cause I don't want to ruin the movie for everyone)

That movie was so funny me and Ernie couldn't even breathe. "Well guys this is my stop and see you two at school tomorrow." "Later Ernie" "Yeah see ya" wow alone with Scarlet. "Hey Zim there's something I always wanted to tell you, but I hope you get angry at me for feeling this way." What is talking about? "Yeah sure you can tell me anything, besides what's so bad about it?" "I know you don't care about a relationship that's why I wanted to ask you if we could go on a date." When she said that I couldn't believe it she asked me out, the only girl I ever wanted to go out with in my life it's so amazing. "Sure I love to go out with you, and I've always wanted to out with you!" "Really you want to go… um excuse me can we help you!" Huh? Who is she talking to, hey why is Dib here standing three feet away from us and glaring at us for some reason. "Dib-thing why are you here?" "Oh I was in the neighborhood taking a walk because it's such a lovely night and I just happened to see you guys" "Well that's interesting to but why were you starring at us?" asked Scarlet.

Dib's POV

Oh crap I didn't know what to say. But I couldn't stop looking at them because I really care about him and I really hate her and for taking him away from me. I just can't believe it's real it just can't be. "Hello Mr. Big Head we're waiting here." God I hate her annoying voice, how can Zim deal with that. "Well you see that I'm here to tell you that you and Zim will not being going to your date." "And who gave you the right to tell us what to do!" she snarled. "Dib-thing what are you talking about?" asked Zim. "Zim you can't be with her, she doesn't deserve you, if you give me chance I'll be way better than her!" "Dib what are you talking about?" "I'm saying I love you, I always have!"

Normal POV

Zim and Scarlet were both shocked to hear that. "Dib I'm so sorry but I'm with Scarlet." "Forget her!" And then Dib smashed his lips to Zim

I might write a sequel if you want


End file.
